


[Podfic] we are for some reason all the time bleeding

by Shmaylor



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gentle, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: In which things are what they are, and become what they can be.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] we are for some reason all the time bleeding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we are for some reason all the time bleeding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/546203) by [hypotheticalfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypotheticalfanfic/pseuds/hypotheticalfanfic). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/we%20are%20for%20some%20reason%20all%20the%20time%20bleeding.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [we are for some reason all the time bleeding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/546203)

 **Author:** [hypotheticalfanfic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hypotheticalfanfic/pseuds/hypotheticalfanfic)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 11 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/we%20are%20for%20some%20reason%20all%20the%20time%20bleeding.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/we%20are%20for%20some%20reason%20all%20the%20time%20bleeding.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
